


sweet words

by HarkenTost



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bachelor Party, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkenTost/pseuds/HarkenTost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Marco learned she was way better at teasing than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you?  
> It's so typical of me to talk about random things here, I don't ever know what to write.  
> That's not really a good sign for a fic writer, right? ahahah  
> Anyways... That's my second fic here, second I write in English, so it may (probably) have some language mistakes, so forgive me for that - and please tell me so I can correct them.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it (:

As soon as she came into the room, all jokes my friends had spent the day making were pronounced loud enough for her to hear. She would just look at them and smile, clearly enjoying their attempts of making her jealous of me. It was Mats’ bachelor party, we were gathering in my house, and in minutes some of our male friends and I would leave to enjoy his last night as a non-married man.

“You know tonight is a guy’s night, don’t you Anna?” Auba joked, soon followed by Marcel.

“Marco is single for the next 10 or 12 hours, you’re not putting boundaries on it, right?”

Anna moved closer and asked, locking eyes on mine.

“Do you want to be with someone else, Marco?”

No. I definitely didn’t want to be with anyone else. Anna had become my past since we met, 10 months ago, she was my present and sooner than she could expect, I wanted to make her my future for life. I could have said all these things to her, but I decided to spice up our night a little bit.

“Anna, my love… I have to remember what it was like before you and tonight looks like the perfect opportunity… I hope you can understand that. I’ll be back to you tomorrow anyways”. I said theatrically, laughing, and soon my colleagues joined me.

She just looked at me with a grin spreading on her lips, and started to move away, getting some drinks on the counter.

“Marco, you know I’m not telling you what you can and cannot do, you’re a grown man. Go and enjoy your night”.

Anna’s voice was the smoothest sound on the world right now, one could hear it for years and would detect no glint of any emotion but amusement. The guys laughter was now a little bit insecure, they surely didn’t expected Anna to react this way, and neither did I, even though I knew she was just fooling me.

She was about to leave the room when decided to complete her thoughts, stopping by the door.

“However-”

“Yes?” I asked, unsure of where she was leading the conversation.

“Remember the main rule of our relationship: equality. You know what it means, right?”

I stared at her in disbelief. She was so secure saying those things and demonstrating nothing but fun. My face must have given me away, because Anna came closer to me slowly, dropping every phrase with a step.

“It means, Marco, that when you’re whispering sweet words to a girl’s ear, some random man will be doing the same to me. When you’re kissing her, picture that his lips will be covering mine, exploring my mouth and all its secrets just like you do every night”.

To this point, we were physically bonded, all of our bodies extensions touching, and she looked up straight into my eyes, ignoring all other people in the room, that had just stopped laughing and talking to watch the scene. Anna then turned her voice into a whisper, almost a moan by my ear, so that I would be the only one to hear it.

“And the moment you put your hands on a woman, exploring her curves, I’ll be letting a man do it to me. And when you’re taking this girl’s clothes off, think of me getting naked to a man that is not you, slowly sitting on top of him, riding his body with my back arched just the way you like it. He will kiss my breasts, he will pull my hair and moan my name in my ears, while I slowly feel him entering me, just the way you do… And then, I'll scream his name in ecstasy”.

She slowly bit my ear, tenderly pulling my diamond ring between her teeth. I could feel her warm breath against my skin, more so when she placed her lips on my neck, to leave me with one last memory that night. Then, abruptly she step away and raised her voice to the room again.

“So yes, Marco. You're free and go to go”.

At the end of her little speech, I could just blankly stare at her, while she walked away as if nothing had happened, with a huge proud smile in her face. She had gotten me, and she knew it. Not just now, but in every aspect of my life. I couldn’t picture any other man touching her, feeling and tasting her, the same way I didn’t want to have any other girl under me. Her words brought me memories of our long nights together, getting to know each and every inch of each others bodies, and my body was tense now, longing for one of those moments.

I just watched her go, picturing all those scenarios in my mind, put there by Anna's tender and soft voice and remembering our own.

When I finally made my way out of my trance, I got to the place where I knew she’d be: the garden, her favorite place when she was alone in the house.

She was sitting on a pool bench seat, drinking from her glass of wine and looking at the stars completely relaxed. I came into her space like a thunder, making her open her eyes with a kiss.

“You’re not kissing anyone. No one is undressing or touching you. You’re mine and I’m your own, and so it’ll be for the rest of our lives”.

My voice was pure certainty and passion, maybe too intense for her expectations, since she knew I was just joking at the beginning, but I had to make sure she knew all these words were truth.

“Marco, I'm… I was joking, you know I can't do that”. She explained herself and I realized I might have sound too harsh for the moment.

“I know Anne, it's just that… I love you so much that it bothers me to picture you with anyone but me”.

“I love you too, babe. I'm sorry I got you like that”, she smiled at me and bit her lips, and I knew it meant she was relaxed.

For some seconds we just stared into each other's eyes, laughing like fools, after such intense moments. Then, Auba stormed there, breaking all the intimacy.

“Marco, the car just... uh, am I interrupting something?” Auba stopped by the porch. I stared him coldly. He obviously interrupted something.

“Go, have fun”. Anna disconnected first, kissing me briefly in the lips.

“Sorry. I really wanted to stay with you tonight”. I still had in mind the scenarios of her naked body sweating on top of mine.

“We’ll always have tomorrow”, she blinked, knowing exactly what I meant.

She got up and passed by Auba, kissing him on the cheek.

“Don't let Marco freak out too much, okay?”

“That's exactly the opposite of what I'll do”, Auba joked and Anna laughed at him, looking at me one last time, entering the house.

I was still sitting on the bench, smiling like an idiot.

“She really got you, huh?” Auba teased me.

“Let's go man, we're late already”.

 

When we were about to leave the limo at the front door of Mats' favorite club, I heard a notification from my phone. I picked and it was a text message and a photo from Anna.

> _I just came thinking about you. Come home as soon as you can. I'm waiting._

The picture was taken from her point of view, and all I could see was her breasts and hand between her tights... I could only wish it was me in there.

Marcel called me, interrupting my dirty trail of thoughts.

Looking at the picture once more, I knew that was going to be a hell of a long night.

 

 


End file.
